No Light
by samilylover
Summary: Faye wants power, but she needs an Original Vampire to perform the most important spell of her life. One to make her invincible.When things don't go according to the plan, her deepest secret is revealed instead. ALERT: Fayana/Rebekah BDSM sex fic
1. An Offering

Title: No Light

Pairing: Faye/Diana (Fayana) + Rebekah

Crossover fic: The Secret Circle/The Vampire Diaries

Rating: NC-17

Written by: aridushku

Disclaimer: The characters Faye Chamberlain, Diana Meade, Cassie Blake or Rebekah Mikaelson are not mine. I do not own, nor have any official association with The Secret Circle, The Vampire Diaries, The CW or any other profit making entity. No infringement is intended.

Summary: _"Faye wants power, but she needs an Original Vampire to perform the most important spell of her life. One to make her things don't go according to the plan, her deepest secret is revealed instead."_

A/N: I'm not gonna lie, this fanfic is a lame excuse for me to write some heavy BDSM sex. Don't like it, don't read it. It's about to get reeeeeeally kinky. And bloody. C'mon guys, vampires. Well, you've been warned. Resume reading if you dare.

A/N: I'm not a big TVD fan, but I have 10 years of Buffy experience on how vampires works, so. I'm sorry if Buffy's vampires rules don't apply to TVD's.

A/N: I did warn you this is a BDSM sex fic. So don't come whining if you don't like it.

A/N: Character death! (Oopsie)

Rebekah leisurely opened her eyes, trying to take her surroundings. She felt weak – one thing she hated feeling – and immediately tried to remember where she was before here, but nothing came to mind. Her mind was a blank until what seemed to be her last activity came to her mind, she was on her way to the Salvatore's. She was sure she had fallen on another Damon set up as she started scanning the room. The herbal smell turned her face in disgust and the candles set up on the floor forming a cross symbol made her growl. She tried to move but what she realized next really made her furious. She was being held by some sort of magical field. Around her body and ankles she only saw a thick black fabric, but she knew powerful magic was involved, because she wasn't able to move an inch from her position. _Witches._ She thought. _Wonderful._

"Let me out!" Rebekah demanded, trying to free herself, but barely pushing her shoulders an inch forward, her body in pain from the effort.

"Sure I will, why didn't I think of that before?" a tall, black haired girl rested against the door frame, her hair wildly covering her face, she made sure she was standing in a more shadowy place so Rebekah didn't get a full view of her.

When Rebekah acknowledged the presence, her fangs instantly came out with a growl, her eyes going yellow with anger "YOU WITCH!" Rebekah screamed "How dare you do this to me? A tiny bug like you? I'll smash your head with my heels" Rebekah threatened.

"For that, you'll have to get out of there, which is not going to happen. So, I'm setting the rules around here, how about that?" Faye stepped into the light, standing in front of Rebekah.

"You've got quite a nerve, child. I'll bleed you a little more slowly to enjoy it. Let's hope you're not one of the ones who beg for their lives. I'm tired of the pathetic girls of this century" Rebekah remembered of Elena and huffed. Examining the girl in front of her, she had a strong bone structure, tender flesh, long, silky neck. There was definitely a lot of good blood to feed on there. But most of all, she smelled of power.

"Yeah, 'cause an original vampire kidnapped and tied by a single witch doesn't scream 'pathetic'. Not at all." Faye laughed and got closer to Rebekah, running her long fingers through her ritual dagger. If anything went wrong, she was prepared. In the back of her belt laid a piece of White Oak Tree and another piece of verbena. It took too much planning and efforts to screw things up now. Faye was playing her final cards, this was her all or nothing. She would succeed or die trying, success still being her option number one.

"Listen, Rebekah" Faye said her name in a mocking tone "I'm gonna tell you a story and you're gonna shut up and listen. 'Cause otherwise I'd have to use another spell to shut you up and I'd rather save my energies." Faye didn't wait for Rebekah to answer, even though her eyes were throwing darts at Faye's direction. She knew that if for some wicked reason the containment spell failed now, she'd be dead in less than a second. She knew it wasn't wise messing with vampires, much less Original ones, but she had no other option, so she decided to go the one who looked more vulnerable. The blonde haired girl, almost a Barbie lookalike. Sure there were ancient stories of how cruel she could be, but she had been in a coffin for so many years, if anything, Faye was counting on Rebekah to be a little more out of shape than the others. She needed Rebekah to perform a simple task, then she was threw with her. She could even kill her, but that would draw too much attention and would especially draw the other Originals to her, which again could only end up with her dead. She could erase the vampire's mind and send her back to Mystic Falls as if nothing had happened. Although, of course, if Rebekah ever found out her magic trails, she'd be in serious danger. That's when the second part of her plan came in handy. If the first part succeeded, which it **had** to, there would be nothing in the world to stop her.

Faye was getting the ultimate magic combination between dark ancient magic and the Original vampires essence. She was tired of belonging to a Circle, to having to agree with their demands. She was going solo, once and for all. She was going against all odds. "So, there's this girl, Cassie, who's already on her way, a total bore, you don't even have to get acquainted. You see, you're gonna bite her little neck. And then she's gonna drink from your blood. Understood?" That's all Faye had to share. Rebekah didn't need to know anything else.

Rebekah listened to Faye with a raised eyebrow and laughed a deep, sinister laugh when she finished "And I'm gonna take orders from a piece of garbage like you because…"

"Because" Faye raised her voice, ignoring Rebekah "you could be dead if you don't do as I say. Or there's always a spell for me to play you like a puppet, which I would also enjoy, but I'm trying to make a civilized ladies deal here…" Faye crossed her arms against her chest, the dagger resting by her arm. "We clear?"

Rebekah didn't answer at first. The way the girl crossed her arms against her chest, her cleavage revealing a soft flesh, one of her favorite places to feed from. She tried gathering all her strength to get out of her trap and kill this pretentious witch in no time, but she sure was using some of kind of magic she wasn't familiar with. She had to come up with a new plan, fast. There was no way she would get orders from a stupid witch, then she remembered. Something must have slipped her stupid plans. One of her brother's tricks. She had never used it, but it had to work. Rebekah decided to play along and pretend everything was going along with Faye's "Is she cute? As cute as you? 'Cause I'll be pleased to drink to her last drop" Rebekah teased.

"Hey, no time to play funny. You drink her blood, she drinks yours. I can control you and you know I can. Look around, I know you can feel it, I'm not bluffing" Faye angrily stated.

_Yeah, but you can't tell I'm not bluffing, stupid_. Rebekah laughed again. She knew Faye had that kind of power, which is why she would not push the witches' buttons that far. She needed to have her will for her own plan to work. "So, since we're besties now, do I get to know your name? I like you so much already I might even drop some flowers on your grave once I'm done picking my teeth with your bones"

Just as Faye was about to answer, she heard Cassie calling her from the front door of the Abandoned House "Faye! I'm here, where are you?"

"Hmm, Faye. I like it." Rebekah stated, but Faye was already running towards the girl.

In a few moments she walked back in the room, holding an unconscious petit blonde in her arms, giving her to Rebekah. "Do your thing, no funny ideas or, let's just say, this will be the last blood you'll taste. And if I were you, I'd like to go down with a better taste in my mouth than Cassie Blake's." Faye held Cassie by the hair in front of Rebekah, leaving her neck fully exposed in front of Rebekah's mouth. "C'mon, Rebekah, I ain't got all day" she tapped her foot against the creaky hardwood floors.

Cassie's smell was intoxicating, all the power in her blood pulsating through the veins in her neck, Rebekah's eyes grew wider as her fangs sank deep in the blonde's neck, the abundant thick blood running smoothly down her throat and falling from the sides of her mouth.

Faye watched the scene with profound disgust, the animalistic wet sounds Rebekah made while draining Cassie. Grabbing the blonde girl's pulse and feeling it go weaker, Faye held Cassie by the hair and placed her head near Rebekah's wrist, waiting for her to bite on the flesh, Cassie's blood still pouring from the open wound on her neck, forming a pool of blood next to Rebekah, already hitting the sole of her boots.

"Not there. Here" Rebekah moved her head to the side and instructed Faye to place her by her neck. Faye stood on trembling legs, feeling more nervous than she had ever been in her life, but did as Rebekah requested, placing Cassie next to the vampire's neck.

Cassie seemed to take her animal form already, biting on Rebekah's neck and feeding from her blood, sucking as a hungry child tasting maternal milk for the first time, gasping for air when she came back to her senses. In a blink of an eye, Rebekah whispered a few words in Cassie's ear, and before she could even react to anything, Faye was thrown across the room. Faye fell unconscious on the ground as a whole cabinet of potions and herbs fell on top of her.

Cassie opened her red eyes for the first time, tasting the blood in her mouth and how she actually enjoyed the taste of it, her fangs hurting against her lower lip and the tall blonde in front of her finishing her frame of confusion. "What is…"

"Aren't you a pretty pet. Already doing as I say. That's how it's gonna be from now on. Now, you're going to release me. I can't be held here no longer." Rebekah commanded Cassie "Where do you keep your spells?"

Cassie kneeled in front of Rebekah in a submissive position, like a dog waiting for instructions "In Diana's Book of Shadows. She keeps it with her." Cassie simply responded.

"Diana's Book of Shadows, isn't that great. Another witch to join the party. The more, the better. Summon her here. With her book. Don't sound suspicious, use your normal tone." Rebekah commanded again. She had Cassie like a puppet on a string, the girl acted almost robotically answering to her commands. First to push Faye as strongly as she could - her supernatural force now helping her with that - against the wall, now calling Diana.

Cassie felt trapped inside her own mind. She knew what was happening was wrong, she screamed to stop, but her actions were not commanded by her anymore, the vampire in front of her was doing all this. She felt like a tiny voice inside her head going against something much bigger, something calling Diana about to let her fall into this trap as well. "Hi, Diana, could you meet me at the Abandoned House? And if you can bring your Book of Shadows, I found Faye lying unconscious, some candles around her, she certainly did something stupid again" Cassie used her concerned voice and Rebekah smiled proudly.

In a matter of five minutes, Diana hushed through the door, only to find Cassie pretending to come to hug her, but in fact moving to her back to strangle her with a force Cassie wasn't supposed to have.

Diana tried to tap Cassie's arm begging her to stop, but within seconds her whole face turned red and she feel to the ground, her Book of Shadows dropping to Cassie's feet.

Cassie left Diana's body next to the door and came back to Rebekah hold the Book of Shadows, a silent servant acting as requested.

"Good girl. Now you find a spell to get me out of here. And then it's party time" Rebekah raised an eyebrow while Cassie already flipped frantically through the pages looking for the spell. Once she found it, Cassie spoke the words in Latin out loud, Rebekah felt her muscles being released from the invisible restraints, jumping from the floor when the spell was finished and hushing to Faye, removing the wreckage that had fallen on top of her, grabbing her by the neck and placing her up high, shaking her till she woke up.

Faye opened her eyes wide open when she felt her feet hanging from the ground and reached for the piece of White Oak Tree or even the verbena, but they were not where they rested moments earlier. "Looking for these?" Rebekah pointed her head towards the ground "Cassie, destroy them" while Cassie made both objects disappear with another spell from the Book, Rebekah kept her hold of Faye, looking at her in the eye "Yeah, sorry if your magic tricks aren't working anymore. Next time you ought to be smarter as to what plants you have on your little witch house. Especially if they temporarily bind your powers." Faye tried looking down, but she knew what plant Rebekah was referring to. She had landed on top of her own Black Henbenes. "Now as much as I would love to just crack your skull open, I'm going to enjoy some time with you. How does that sound?" Rebekah ran her nail along Faye's face.

"Cassie?" A weak Diana came stumbling by the door, gasping when she noticed the chaotic vision of the room. Rebekah dropped Faye to the floor immediately and ran to Diana's side. Before Diana could blink, the taller blonde had her in a death grip, her eyes widening at her fangs. Diana wasn't even sure vampires actually existed, but the fangs and the cold body against her felt very real right now.

"Such pretty little things…" Rebekah tightened her grip and sniffed Diana, power also evident there. "I just got really lucky today" Rebekah growled and motioned towards Diana's neck, but was stopped by a silent whimper from Faye.

"No…!" Faye was trying to get the air back into her lungs after being suffocated by Rebekah, not strong enough to move, her powers stripped from her she felt helpless, but she couldn't see Diana suffering for her mistakes. Cassie was supposed to be the only involved. They had unfinished business, but Diana had nothing to do with that, she wasn't even supposed to be here.

"Aw, no what?" Rebekah stopped, grabbing Diana by her brown locks, a painful expression crossing the girl's face. Throwing Diana beside Faye, on top of the Black Henbenes and broken glass like slaughter animals, Rebekah turned her attention back to Faye "Don't want me to hurt your girlfriend?" Rebekah teased, sensing the connection between the girls.

"She's not my… anything" Faye coughed and spit blood. For all the knew she could have an internal bleeding and die any second now, yet she had an urge to make sure Diana would be alright, which was hard, if not impossible, to guarantee now.

Diana weakly inspected the room, dizzy and scared, whispering to Faye "What is going on? Why can't I use my powers? And Cassie…?" She had so many questions and her head was spinning so fast she was about to throw up.

Cassie waited in the corner of the room still in her robotic state, waiting for new instructions, which Rebekah gave her "You know what, Cassie. Find in there a spell to take us home. All of us. I think it's time for a change of environment, I don't like this one" Rebekah walked around the room in her high heels, not standing the energy of the room anymore "You witches are disgusting" She stepped on Faye's throat and Diana motioned to help but Rebekah gave her a serious look "I wouldn't do that if I were you. There are enough dumb witches in this room, you don't wanna piss me off more than I already am."

Diana moved back to her place, the broken glass poking against her back, it might be even cutting, but her body was so numb and she felt so scared she couldn't even identify the pain. The whole setup looked so surreal she didn't even know what to make of it.

Cassie came out of her zombie state to announce "Found it" as the words started leaving her mouth, Diana panicked.

"Cassie, what are you doing?" she screamed. Cassie didn't look back at her. In fact, it was as if she wasn't even listening at all, but something caught Diana's attention. She looked much more pale now, and there seemed to be traces of dry blood next to her mouth "Oh, no. No, no…" tears started falling hot on Diana's cheek.

"Yes" Faye whispered.

"Don't you just love it when they cry?" Rebekah clapped her palms together and in an flash, they were inside Rebekah's torture chamber. "Now that's more like it."


	2. Leave My Body

Rebekah took a deep breath, looking around the room, pleased to see she was now in her environment, her torture chamber, where she could make silly little witches pay for their insolence.

The room was so dump and somber, Diana couldn't make out what she smelled, but if she were to define it, it would be something like a mixture of burned flesh and candle wax. She had landed beside Faye next to a row of coffins, giving chills up her spine. Minutes ago, she didn't even knew vampires actually existed, now she was sitting on, what seemed like, a powerful one's lair.

Diana felt so confused and scared her limbs hurt from contracting. As if pushing against her own muscles would somehow offer some sort of protection. But the more her eyes took in from the den, analyzing the swords, spikes, chains, medieval torture instruments she couldn't even name, she realized things were not looking up so good for her, Faye, or especially Cassie, who was not even herself, completely under this vampire's command. And worst of all, she didn't even knew what got them into this situation in the first place.

"Thank you for bringing us, Angel. So sweet of you" Rebekah caressed Cassie's cheek, who stood quietly by her side as a faithful dog would stand by their owner.

Faye's whole body was shaking at the realization of where they were. She never intended to go this far with her spell, she knew the consequences could be severe, but this was way beyond anything she could have ever foreseen. She looked at Diana beside her, but the girl's attention was turned to the blonde vampire.

"Why are we here, what is going on?" Diana screamed, demanding an explanation. She was trying her hardest to use her powers but nothing would happen.

"What is going on? Well that is an excellent question, Princess" Rebekah walked towards both girls. Her voice carried a strong English accent, her steps were steady and elegant, firm and mysterious.

If Diana had ever imagined a vampire before, he would probably be wearing a cape, living in some far away castle, not a creature who looked like a Barbie and exhaled sexuality. Her black clothes were so tight Diana wondered how did she even managed to breathe. And then a question hit her, do vampires even breathe? Before she could go any further in her mind with her questioning, she felt her hair being tugged by the vampire's firm hand, lifting her up, the witch howled in pain.

"Why don't you two answer me what is going on? And may I tell you it was not the smartest of choices to take an Original vampire hostage to practice your kindergarten magic" Rebekah clenched her teeth, fury radiating from her deep blue eyes.

"Don't!" Faye begged in a week voice, as if air had just returned to her lungs and she found the strength to speak again. "Please, don't" she knew being polite wouldn't help at this point, but she couldn't let Diana pay the price for something she had done herself.

"Oh, you don't wanna watch your little girlfriend suffer?" Rebekah traced Diana's neck with her forefinger, scratching her torso to bleeding point, taking a long lick of Diana's blood before continuing "isn't that a shame?" Rebekah licked her lips, rolling her eyes at how delicious the witch's blood tasted, it had been such a long time since she last got to taste pure, powerful blood.

"Release her, kill me if you want, but don't hurt her" Faye got up, trying to free Diana, but Rebekah had her other hand in her throat in less than a millisecond. Faye felt black magic running through her body at Rebekah's touch, which she knew was not normal for a vampire. It's like her powers were magnified here, and it made perfect sense to Faye then. She probably had this place protected from any magic that wasn't her own, magnifying her own powers or maybe even stealing some to herself.

"I see what is going on…" Rebekah let out a loud laugh and dropped both girls back to the ground "why don't you sit and relax, I'm gonna tell you a story" Rebekah smiled mischievously, seeing the girls in front of her couldn't move, horror growing on their faces.

Faye's eyes grew wide. She had sensed Rebekah was working some sort of mind controlling spell on her, and right now she'd rather be dead than letting her say anything to Diana "Rebekah, we both know it's not stories you want, you want blood, take mine and let them go. This is between me and you" Faye said in the most firm tone she could use, even though she was so nervous she could throw up. This was worse than all the nightmares she'd ever have combined.

"Please, Faye…" Rebekah used all her sarcasm to mention the girl's name, making her seem like the weakest insect on earth. In fact, Faye felt like she was about to be stepped on like an insect, so that was probably accurate "You insult me. You see, I know you've been a naughty girl. You wanted to steal little Angel's powers here…" Rebekah walked back to Cassie's side, running a hand through her hair "Am I right?" Rebekah ran her hair through Cassie's locks, shooting a death stare at both girl's direction when her question wasn't answered "I said, **am I right**?" Rebekah asked in a louder and more angry tone and Faye could almost feel her firm hand against her throat again.

"Yes!" Faye looked down, she knew Diana was staring at her with her judgmental look, and that was what hurt the most. For the millionth time, she had disappointed Diana.

"But you needed my help to do so, so you dragged me to your stinky witch house and set a trap there for poor little Cassie, didn't you?" Rebekah's inquiring eyes burned holes into Faye's soul, while she whispered another simple 'yes' in response.

"Faye, what the he-!" Diana's wanted to slap Faye for not only betraying a member of their circle, but getting them into this deadly situation. She had her whole speech prepared, but Rebekah's voice raising stopped her immediately.

"Which makes me realize…" Rebekah walked to a swords cabinet, taking the longest one.

Diana let out a loud scream escape her lips, tears streaming down her face when she couldn't believe the image before her eyes .

Rebekah ripped Cassie's head off with a single blow, her ashes touching the ground like autumn leaves "…she has no use to you anymore. As for me, I don't like competition. Being the only blonde in the room, I know you'll pay more attention to me now." Rebekah could hear the girl's bodies shivering, knowing her message had been received. She was not playing games and she would make them suffer. "And besides, it's not her you have and interest on after all, is it, Faye?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow and Faye knew what she meant. Trouble.


	3. Here Lies Love

"Rebekah, please, I beg you" Faye spoke firmly between clenched teeth, trying her best to hold back the tears that were so near of falling. She never intended to go this far, she thought she had planned everything the best way possible, down to the very last reversion spell, but things had gone way out of hand and somehow she didn't think she would come out of this alive, much less would she be able to bring Cassie back, considering all that was left of her was a pile of ashes to the ground.

"Beg? Beg? You think that's what it takes, begging?" Rebekah took slow steps towards both girls. Diana was now sobbing loudly, trying to bite her lips and control herself, yet the tears kept streaming from her eyes, she was facing the ground when Rebekah pushed her face up by her chin, Diana's eyes immediately shutting close as the girl mouthed _'please…'_ "It's not. But begging always adds some fuel to it. So you can beg, cry, scream as you wish. It's not like we're getting interrupted anyways…" Rebekah let go of Diana's face and played with the sword on her hand, swinging it through the air, its blade cutting the thick air with a zapping sound. "I wonder what happened to the females this century. Your weakness is peculiar.

Faye closed her eyes, afraid as to where the sword would land. Luckily, Rebekah stopped a few inches from her leg, only to tease her thigh with the sharp end of the sword "Now that would be a waste of such firm thighs" Rebekah chuckled and pressed the pointy end to Faye's thigh, feeling the strong muscles beneath but not cutting through skin.

The blonde vampire grabbed the sword tighter and crouched next to both witches "Just like it would be a waste to cut your pretty doll face" Rebekah now ran the sword across Diana's cheek, resting it by her chin.

"Is that the best you can do to torture us?" Faye risked a new approach, considering that none of the previous had worked. At this point, she would do anything to bring the attention back to her and make the vampire leave Diana alone.

"You think this is what this is? Torture?" Rebekah let out a loud laugh, lowering her tone in the creepiest way possible "Not at all. You see, throughout my vampire years, I happened to learn a thing or two about torture…" Rebekah got up and resumed her sensual steps across the room, her serious stare never leaving both girls "I've seen all kinds of reactions. The ones who cry" she looked at Diana "the ones who beg" then at Faye "the ones who are so weak to say anything they just sit there and wait for their end" she carelessly kicked Cassie's ashes, raising them into the air.

"But you know what the real best torture is?" Rebekah faced both girls again, and now Diana was actually even paying attention, her eyes widened in shock "the best torture is not done here" she pointed to her head "but here" then to her heart. "Is there anything you would like to say to Diana, Faye darling?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow and smiled the wickedest of smiles.

The question hit Faye's ear like a lightning and for several seconds she even forgot to breathe. She knew Rebekah somehow had invaded her mind, and if so, she had to know what her true feelings for Diana were. Diana had been her one true love, even before the Circle happened in their lives, but she had never had the guts to admit that to anyone. She would never even say it out loud, just because it felt absurd to her ears that someone like her would ever believe she would ever have a chance with a girl like Diana.

Faye always knew she was not worthy of having Diana. So she always settled for anyone who was good enough to keep her mind busy, away from the other girl, although it never lasted for more than one second. For as long as she could remember, every time Faye pictured herself with someone, it was Diana. But till this day, that only happened in her dreams, and it killed her.

It hurt her so bad Faye slowly closed herself to all kinds of emotions, getting to the point where it seemed like she hated everyone. And maybe she did. She loved Diana so much she hated her for ruining her life. She hated Diana for being so perfect, for making it impossible for her to even try… anything. She hated Cassie for gaining Diana's trust and love in a matter of months when she couldn't do that in years. She hated Melissa for never seeing through her stupid façade, 'cause if Faye would ever gather strength to tell Diana her true feelings, it had to come from Melissa. She hated Jake for giving her the distraction she wanted but with firm and clumsy hands, when she needed Diana's delicate touch. But most of all, she despised Adam. Adam, who got to have everything she ever wanted without even deserving it. He had Diana.

Faye's love for Diana made her so bitter she lived a lie. A lie she covered so well that could only be seen at night when she cried herself to sleep wishing Diana's arms were around her. "No, there isn't" Faye responded firmly after having a million thoughts racing through her mind, and only expecting Rebekah knew nothing and especially, wouldn't tell nothing to Diana. For years her feelings were kept a secret, they were secured to die with her. But perhaps death for her now meant only a matter of minutes.

"Well then allow me" Rebekah clapped her hands "You see, when I first laid my eyes on you, I saw power, I saw strength. And for a second in that Abandoned House I even thought you would be powerful enough to match me" Rebekah shrugged "And I truly mean that as a compliment" she continued "but as soon as this one entered that door, all your power, all your strength? Gone."

Diana looked at Faye for the first time, her whole face red from crying, trying to see in Faye why were Rebekah's words truthful. Faye looked the other way avoiding to look at Diana now. That was it, what she had been avoiding her whole life. Her so well hidden secret, was about to come out. And out of all the sceneries she could have ever imagined for it to be revealed, this one would be at the bottom of her desirability. Not like this, not when Diana's best friend had just been killed because of her, not when Diana was most disappointed at her, not when she was about to die.

"And you know why?" Rebekah asked after analyzing the exchange of looks between the two witches "Because love is weakness. Love is the worst disease ever known to men. It impairs you, drains you till there's nothing left. You'll never be truly powerful till you're free from love" Rebekah said, much matter-of-factly.

"Faye, what the hell is she talking about?" Diana demanded, trying to raise her hand to grab Faye's face but it was still paralyzed.

"She's tricking you, don't fall for it" Faye answered quickly.

"Oh, am I? Need I show her how pathetic you look crying yourself to sleep and calling her name? How blood runs faster through your veins just because she's sitting next to you? Well, sing for me, birdie"

Rebekah snapped her fingers and all of sudden Faye felt like she had no control over her mouth. Words just slipped out of it like water from cascades "Diana, I love you. Never in my life I've loved anyone but you. I've loved you since the day you touched my hand and introduced yourself… And you were always so nice, so friendly. At first I thought I was just jealous of how everything you did was so righteous and perfect, but then I realized… it was something else. I never learned how to deal with all these feelings. I became bitter 'cause I knew you would never be mine, I pushed you away 'cause I was afraid that if you ever even suspected of anything, you would break my heart. So I just went ahead and broke it myself. 'Cause I knew you would never want to be mine the way I wanted you to be. I've tried using magic to get you to want me but it never worked. That's why I did tonight's spell. This one would work. I don't care if it's wrong, I don't care if it's the only way I would ever have you, I figured if just once… Just once in life I had you…" Faye tried to finish the sentence, but the words wouldn't come out, her throat burning with the suppressed cry.

"What?" Diana screamed "You are insane, Faye Chamberlain! I cannot believe this is what this was all about! That can't be true!" a vein in Diana's head popped while she screamed at Faye and Rebekah laid back for a moment and enjoyed the scene in front of her. There was nothing she loved more than causing havoc.

"You see, ladies. As much as I am enjoying this scene, yelling and fighting are always appealing to me, and giving this is a special situation, I just think… Both of you are too pretty to fight." Rebekah licked her lips as a wicked thought crossed her mind "And it's been a long while since I got some girl action" Rebekah heard both girls gulp, interrupting their yelling match. "So, Faye. We both know there is no chance you're coming out of this alive. So consider this as me being extremely generous and granting you a last wish"

Rebekah got closer to Diana and whispered a few words in Latin in her ear, releasing the girl who instantly rushed to Faye's lap "Faye, I want you" Diana stared at Faye with hungry eyes.

"No, please tell me you didn't" Faye closed her eyes and wished that none of this was real.


End file.
